A business manager makes many complex decisions over the course of each day. Enterprise business software has come to be relied upon for assisting a manager with his decision making by presenting him with data relevant to these decisions. For example, a manager who is considering giving an employee a raise might want to see data regarding the amount and timing of raises given to employees in the past, sorted by business division and employee performance level. Setting up this type of data analysis traditionally requires some level of software programming, and is not typically integrated into the decision making process. A manager would have to request the services of technical staff to prepare code for the report and utilizing the report would require switching tasks between report viewing and decision making.